The Long Night
by D.Puppy
Summary: This takes place before Kitty is a mutant. Saffire tells Kitty her long garded secret and is Kitty turning into a mutant?
1. Kitty wait's for Saffire

So here it is my first chapter. Tell me if you Like it or not. The character Saffire was fashioned after my good friend, she also has the powers of Jean Gray. Kitty is supposed to be my character and she is fashioned after the Kitty you have all come to love.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
There they were just sitting there, all alone with no one there beside them and, no one ever would be or so they thought. They where both unique beings, and I mean just looking at them, they would look no different than normal high school girls but they weren't like the rest, one was a telekinetic telepath, the other was able to walk through solid objects. Yes they were mutants. Their names were Saffire, and Kitty and this is there story.  
  
It was just after midnight when Kitty heard Saffire come in from her night at work, Kitty had been sitting by the fire waiting for her, so she could talk to Saffire.  
"So how was your night?" Kitty asked still gazing into the fire.  
"Hard, boring, and long," She replied sitting down on the couch.  
"Saffire there is something I have been meaning to tell you," Kitty said while trying not to cry, "But I just haven't had the heart to tell you because I am afraid you will think of me different, and not be my friend anymore, and then you'll move out, and you know I can't afford this place on my own..."  
"Easy, calm down. There that's better," Saffire said as she took Kitty's hand in hers. "Now tell me what's wrong? You know you can tell me."  
  
Kitty looked at her, took a deep breath and started "Well yesterday I got a visitor while you were at work, and she told me or rather explained to me, all the changes that I have been going through were normal. You might be thinking that all teenagers go through changes, well your right but not the changes I am going through. I can suddenly walk through walls and last night while I was having this dream, I was falling when I woke up I was in mid air falling through the ceiling. Anyway she told me about this place I can go, it's a place where I can use my...what's the word she used... um...power that's it. It's a place where I can go to learn how to use my powers. I am thinking about trying it out tomorrow. Your not mad at me are you?" Kitty said looking away as she cried, "Your going to move out now aren't you? I knew it you don't like me, I never should have told you, now you are going to leave me alone to figure out things on my own..."  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
Well as I said before please review and tell me how you like it or no more will come and you will get zapped with a lighting bolt ha ha ha ha ha 


	2. Saffire's Secret

HERE IT IS! This chapter is just for you trisket-n-gunther, thanks for reviewing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kitty calm down it's going to be okay I will not leave you at your time of need. There is something I need to tell you to, I am a mutant. I can move things by just thinking about it and I can also read peoples minds," Saffire answered as she got up to stretch and figure things out. "Okay who was this woman you were talking about? What was her name?"  
"Her name was Jean and she was a mutant to"  
"And this place you were talking about?" Saffire enquired as she sat back down.  
"It is only a few miles away from here and I want to go check it out. I think it is called 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' or some other name but along those lines," Kitty answered hopeful.  
"Okay we can go look at this school tomorrow." Chuckling Saffire went to her room. "But for tonight lets get some sleep, oh and I want you to sleep in my room so I can keep my eye on you"  
"I call the bed!"  
"Oh no you don't, I am oldest and I get it, eighteen beats sixteen any day!" She said laughing as she scurried further into the room to claim the bed.  
"Alright, alright but if I have a bad back in the mornin' it's your fault!" Kitty replied crawling deeper under her covers.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Kitty was up and dressed in her best outfit, Kitty was fit for traveling by six o'clock sharp, Saffire on the other hand, well let's just say she needed a little persuading.  
"Ah! What in the world..." Saffire said looking down at her wet pajamas "Why is it so wet...KITTY.... you could have just told me you were ready and I would have gotten out of bed!" Saffire was crawling out of her wet pajamas and into her normal sweatshirt and jeans combo.  
"I did and you didn't," Kitty said with an enormous smile "so you left me no other choice. Your lucky I did not drag you into the bathroom and turn the cold water on instead of the Ice cubes!"  
  
"Ok, so if you're ready we can get going," she said heading out the door and toward the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last part of that was my favorite. So again read and review. Thanx oh and if you review you can have a date with any X-Man you want except for Remy He's mine. Got to go see if I can think of the next chapter. Love you all who review. 


	3. Kitty meets Xavior

Now for a word from the writer...In my story Kitty does not have a family she lives with Saffire my best friends name and I am sorry if it sounds corny Anyway please review I like reading them. So thanks.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
When they arrived at the school they went in and started asking the children if they knew where Jean was. Just then Jean came into the room and asked Kitty " Is this your sister?"  
"Yes, this is Saffire," Kitty answered excitedly "she's a telekinetic- telepath, that means..."  
"Calm down kitty I know what that means," Jean said laughing "Hello. It's nice to meet you Saffire so you can read peoples minds?"  
"Yeah I can. So who owns this school?" Saffire quizzed.  
"Xavier, Professor Charles Xavier. He is also a very powerful telepath," Jean said as they walked down the hall toward the room where the professor was talking to Kurt, "Right through here. Professor this is Saffire and Kitty, and they have come to check out the school," she said, then turned to Kurt "Kitty this is Kurt he can show you around while Saffire, the professor, and I discuss what we do here"  
"I am Kurt Wagner, I am German and I vill be your guide today vhere shall ve go first? Professor may I take Ms. Kitty to the danger room?" he asked excitedly.  
"Yes, Kurt but please be careful because I think Storm and Logan are in there," Professor answered with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Right this vay Kitty," Kurt said as he led the way to the danger room.  
"So, um, what is your mutant power Kurt?" Kitty asked as they walked.  
"This," and in a flash he was gone and reappeared the next moment right above Kitty hanging from a bar, "I can teleport to anyvhere I vant"  
"Wow you scared me Kurt! I think I am going to like it here," Kitty said looking at Kurt, with her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Saffire was making plans to move to the mansion and the professor was telling her about all the schooling Kitty would receive.  
"This is a regular school so she would learn all the basics plus how to use her powers," the professor said to Saffire.  
"I hope Kitty will like living here, she didn't get along with people in school because she was always too shy," Saffire replied.  
"Well it looks like she already found a friend," Jean reassured Saffire as they looked down the hall. "Look here they come now" "Done already Kitty? I thought you would be spending all day out with Kurt," Giggled Saffire, as Kitty came into the room blushing.  
"I will, I just want to tell you that I am thinking about staying here" Kitty said as she looked into Kurt's eyes to see them gleam at the thought.  
"That vould be splendid Kitty," Kurt smiled, "I hope ve could better get to know each other."  
"Well if everything is set I think we should go home and pack for our move to the school," Saffire said with an echo of happiness through out her voice.  
"You mean it, we can move here?" Kitty said as she bounded into Saffire's arms.  
"If it is alright with the professor," Saffire laughed as she hugged Kitty as tight as she could.  
"Is it? ... Can we? ... Please?" Kitty asked with pleading eyes  
"Yes," the professor laughed, "you can move in at any time"  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kitty answered running toward Kurt and jumping into his open arms, "Did you here that? I get to stay! We can get to know either better!"  
"That is fantastic!" He said after kissing Kitty on the cheek, "That vould be great, to be able to get to know either better" His smile widened as he pulled her close to him again.  
"I don't think my day could get any better!" Kitty said as she ran to Saffire and started pulling her toward the door, "Come on let's go pack, I want to get back here as soon as I can, I want to start my classes and meet new people!"  
"Go on I'll catch up!" Saffire said laughing as Kitty and Kurt headed to the door, "Thank you Professor, I don't think I have ever seen her this excited before," She told the professor as she headed out the door, "Thank you."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
So there it was my whole story in three chapters. Anyway that is all if you want me to write a sequel you will have to review and tell me If you do you might get put into my story (if you are the first one or two) 


End file.
